Family Love
by vouge09
Summary: This is about Clark and lois's life with Children Raising them with superpowers and learning to be good pepole. On the kent farm
1. Our house is a very very crazy house

Okay I got this idea like 5 minutes after I woke up this morning... this is about lois and clark living on the kent farm with kids... They have 2 kids and lois is pregnant.

Johnathan Joseph Kent is 5 years old, he is just starting pre school and so far is found to be invulnerable and allergic to kryptonite... he looks like a baby version of clark. green eyes and all. He is fiesty ... can be a trouble maker and hates to be clean... he teases the cows alot and loves to try and help out daddy.

Amanda Martha Kent is 12 and has no superpowers what so ever. She is not even invulnerable. But she too looks like a girl verison of clark. she is very tall like lois and clark and has long raven hair much like lana. She has Clarks green eyss. She has lois 's kick butt attitude and like most girls ... thinks her dad is a total dork sometimes. She and Lois have a great mother daughter releationship.

Lois is pregnat and feels the effects of the meteor rocks. She is invulnerable at the momment and sometimes will experience clark's powers by accident. They do not know if the baby is a boy or a girl being that they are afraid of what my happen if she gets an ultrasound.

Okay any other questions please feel free to ask.

It was like any other morning in the kent household... Clark was already up outside working on the tractor , when lois was up cooking up some eggs. ( Martha had taught her when she got first pregenat. " If your going to be the mother of my grandchilden you are going to learn to cook like thier grandmother" She said")

" Mommy! Mommy! Pick me up!" Johnathan said as he tugged at his mother's t- shirt.

" Hold on Baby... just a second "

" Mommy! Now!" He yelled

" Look baby, if you dont stop it then I am going to tell daddy no rides around the barn today, beacuse you could not leave mommy alone long enough to make him some food."

" FINE!" Johnathan wined and went back to the living room to play with his favorite toy truck.

" Thank God for superpowers" Lois muttered to herself.

" Amanda! If you do not get down here in the next 4 second I am going to send Johnathan up there to get your butt out here!"

" Mommy! Mommy! Do I get too really?" Johnathan said springing for joy .. he loved waking her up he saw it as a free chance to pull her hair and tickle her.

" If she dosnet get down here in the next 3...2... alright go!" She said leaning over to johnathan's height.

" AHHHHHHH" Johnathan yelled as he ran up to the stairs, he opened his sisters door and jumped on her bed ...only he was not expecting to have her turn around and begin tickling him back . he pulled her hair and she giggled and picked him up and put him on her shoulders as she ran down the stairs . him giggling and trying to cover her eyes the whole time. but she knew this house all to well and could make it blindfolded down the stairs... hell she could walk the farm outside blind folded.

" Gee ... mom thank you so much for unleashing the green eyed monster on a saterday morning"

" From what I saw you were already up.. and your nails are red today when they were pink last night"

" How do you notice these things mom?"

" Practice..."

" Ha so the barnyard animals are up late again hu?" Clark said as he came inside with 6 barrels of apples stacked on top of each other.

" Morning dad.." Kara groaned.

" Aw goodmorning sunshine.." he said as he leaned in to give her a big kiss on the cheek.

" DADDY! DADDY! MAKE ME FLY ! MAKE MY FLY!" Johnathan said jumping and pulling on his dad's jacket.

" Oh you wanna fly hu?" He said picking him up.

" YEAH! YEAH!" little Johnathan

" Likkkeee this?" He said floating 2 inches of the floor

" HIGHER DADDY! HIGHER!"

" your not scared?"

" Nope Im brave just like you!"

Amananda began to laugh so hard when she heard that ...that orange juice practically come out her nose.

" What?" Clark asked still floating 2 inches off the ground and holding johnathan

" It's just that ... the other day I forgot to tell you ... him and Amanda were out in the feild and she was cleaning Billy..( Amanda's favorite cow that she named billy) and then he moo'ed and little Johnathan here went running yelling and crying that he made a scary noise." Lois intruded in.

Clark smiled and looked at johnathan and began to laugh. He loved his family so much... everyday was like a new adventure and no day was the same... it made him wish how much he would have had a siblin growing up and thats why they kept there family growing .

" Oh I dont know son... you may be a little to young to go any higher... "

" NO IM NOT ! I PROMISE I WON'T BE SCARED!"

" Alright.. Alright .. but no crying when it's too scary... you know daddy was scared of being to high for a very long time."

This time lois was the one to bust out laughing.

" Yay!"

" Alright hang on!" He said as he walked outside to the side of the house.

" Where to today young sir?" he said in a really fancy butler like voice.

" My room! My room!" Johnathan giggled back

" Alright! Going up " Clark said as pointed his finger up and smiled at Johnathan as he began to float upward...

" Is this it young sir?"

" No ! that's Amanda's room! you know that!"

Clark laughed and said " Oh please excuse my mistake ... issss this it?" He said

" No thats not it either.. thats your room"

" Oh how silly of me this... this must be it!" he said

" Noooo thats the potty room daddy!"

" Where is it the sir.. it must have slipped my mind"

" Daddy you know! you go that way " He said pointing to the other window to the right.

" Going right then!" he said as he turned to his side and floated over there and stuck Johnathan throught the window and sat him on the bed and watched Johnathan giggle .

" Have a nice day!' he said as he saluted, raised a hand and flew back down to the kitchen to hug and kiss his wife good morning.

" looks like the plane needs to refuel" Lois said as she placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him and kissed him . " Good morning sexy" She whispered into his ear.

" Good morning Mommy.." He said kissing her " and baby" he said kissing her 6 month old pregnant stomach.

" Dad! I want to go to a movie tonight with some friends... Can I go?"

" Yea I dont see why not but please get your chores over with ..."

"Oh come on dad... cant you go supersonic for me just today?"

" Amanda.. you know I only do that for you guys on birthday's or holidays so it's either do them today or do them on your birthday.. it's your choice."

" I Get started on the milking"

" Uh hu thats what I thought you would say"

" This sucks!" She said as she walked out the door

" You know she really takes after you lo...almost every detail!"

" Yeah accept for the natural abs , raven hair and peirceing green eyes... she's the spittin image of me"

" yeah but I dont remember you ever once volenteering to do the milking or any chore acually until my dad passed away... if I remember right ... apart from your sister's midnight heist she had better manners than you...and she was still running from a money crazed lone shark!" he rebutted

" Whatever smallville , at least ...at least..."

" Admit I defeated you !"

" At least I ..."

" I.. winnnn..." He teased "and you... can't take it"

" At least I got a peak at Clark jr. before lana !"

" Lo... your so beaten if you had to bring her up !"

" Whatever ... I guess a certan Plaid wearing, husband doesnt want chocolate cake tonight.!" She said walking away towrds the stairs.

" you wouldn't"

" cha .. yeah? You wanna bet?" she said walking up the stairs. and towrds the bedroom.

Clark supersped outside and supersped around the farm picking various daisies and lavender plants and made a bouquet. He ran to the side of the house and began floating up twords their window...

" Lois lane kent is the most wittiest, prettiest, most sexiest woman alive, who makes choclate cakes unable to resist... she has hair as golden and the feilds in fall and eyes that are indescribable." he said floating outside their window and putting on his best puppy face. he even went as far as to quiver the lip a little.

" Ugh .. someone hand me a paperbag so I can barf!" she said and before she could realze it... Clark flew as fast as he could and returned with a paper bag in his hand laughing.

" that still wont make me forgive you.." She said turning around tryign s hard to hide a smile. she walked twords the window...

" Tell me ... what will..." He said back.

" Kiss me"

" Thats it..."

Lois grabbed onto his strcutered face and planted her lips feeling her tender lips against his...

" Ewww Grosss!"

" What?" Lois and Clark said in unison and she turned around to find little Johnathan sitting on thier bed and giggling now.

" Im going to get you!" Lois said as she ran after him and started tickling him .. until she heard a scream and moan down the hall.. She stopped and ran down the hallway to see what it was ...

Clark floated down and supersped up stairs to see what the matter was...

" Dad!" Amanda yelled as she ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

" Amanda Baby whats wrong?" He said confused

" Dad... You ran past me at superspeed and the wind knocked the whole bg tub of milk over and it spilled all over me! " She yelled through the door as she turned the shower on..." AHHHH:" She yelled ...

Clark just bust out laughing .. he couldn't help but imagiane the site of her all covered in milk and pissy... he couldnt help but imagine the milk tub fall over as he ran past her...

" It's not that funny dad!" She yelled back

" aw come on sweetie its a little funny..."

" Not really..." She yelled back ...

" look I will do your chores at superspeed okay? im sorry"

" its okay then"

" I knew that would make it better..."

" yeah.. uh... hu"

Lois stood there laughing through the whole thing rolling on the floor laughing.

" Mommy ... did billy really pee all over Amanda?" Johanthan asked with a serious as death tone.

" Psht... HA HA HA HA HA HA !" Clark Laughed uncontrollablly ! this time lois picked up little Johnathan ... come on sweetie lets go get some fresh cow pee for the cake I promised daddy later...

Clark kissed lois and superspeed away laughing. ' Cow pee HAHAHAHSAH' he couldn't help but think this all day.

A/N:Okay so I need like at least 5 reviews to contuie I really like this story line though just because I dont see smallville's clark kent doning the superman suit really... and I love family stories.. so here it is I have some great Ideas so please please read and review.


	2. A Cake made of love

A/N: Okay I got exactly 5 reviews belive it or not And I realize I had like a million errors in my last chapter and Im really sorry if it come out confusing. Thanks for sticking with me. So... On with the show!

**Chapter 2:**

Lois walked downstairs holding little Johnathan in her arms.

" So... Johnathan .. what kind of cake should we make daddy?"

" Vanilla and Chocolate !" He exclaimed.

" Hey, I asked what Kind of cake should we make daddy not Johnathan. "

" But daddy told me he wanted vanilla and chocolate!"

" Really? beacause last time I checked he hated vanillia"

" No , he likes it now... he told me"

" Oh and did he also tell you how much he hates it when you lie to him or mommy?"

" Im not lying!" Johnathan defended

" Okay ... but we are making chocolate ... if you lie to me again little boy you will be sitting in the corner for 5 minutes! And don't you dare try to test me!" She strickened.

" Okay ... I ... won't lie again I promise"

" Good now go outside and tell daddy I need some milk for his surprise."

" Okay!" He said as he ran out the door.

_" Ohh noo noo baby ohh noo noo noo dont lieeeee..." _Amanada cell phone rang

" Hello?" She awnsered before the chours repeated.

" Hey Girl! Whats up?... He did not say that!... Are you serious?" Amanada said sitting down and began going through a teen magazine.

" I swear if this is some kind of cruel prank ... okay ...okay... I'm sorry..." She said

" He's coming tonight?... No way!... Oh my god! what am I going to wear!" She said springing from her bed. to her mirror.

" Yeah I can go! Okay call me later!"

"EYYYYYYYYY" She screamed , giggled and began jumping and down

" Daddy! Daddy!" He yelled running across the dirt road to the barn .

" Johnathan! Johnathan!" Clark yelled back smiling and picking him up..

" Mommy needs some cow pee for you super- special surprise..."

Clark instantly began laughing and said " One bucket of fresh cow pee coming up!"

He walked over twords the cow and picked up a bucket and began to milk the cow ...

" So ... what is the super- special surpise that you need cow pee for ..."

" A chocolate cake! " he yelled out without hesitation.

Clark laughed knowing full and well what the super -special surprise was and that Johnathan was supossed to keep it secret somewhat ...

" But I told mommmy that you wanted vanilla and chocolate but she said you would rather have chocloate and chocolate ..."

" But I hate vanilla.." Clark trailed on handing the bottle to little johnathan

" No you don't ... beacuse I wanted vanilla..."

" Well when its your turn to get a super-special cake then you can have vanilla ... now run along and give this to your mom .. "

" Mommy! I got the cow pee!" He yelled running into the house with the bottle spilling more than half of its contents.

" Greeaatttt" She said looking at the almost empty bottle figuring out how shoe could make that last...

" No I need you to go get me 3 sticks of butter... the sugar... and the flour.." She said reading the recepie.

Just when Lois thought this could be an easy task for him she should have known better. He returned with the butter alright but then he tried to get the flour and sugar at the same time and that mission had failed. The sugar top had fell off and he tripped over an untied shoelace and dumped the whole contents of the tub all over his feet. then when he tried to get up he fell over again on the big pile of sugar and the flour jar went flying into the air... Lois ran to try and catch it to make a save when the lid fell open and ended up falling all over her and Johnathan... not only did they look like that little boy from _home alone _had bobby trapped the kitchen but the flour fell like a fresh blanket of snow...

" THAT'S IT! "

" MOMMY! IM SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT !" Johnathan yelled with a merciful tone.

" No ! No cake today! Nothing is gong right!"

" Im really sorry mommy! I really didn't mean to!" he cried

" No ..No ..No.. baby... its okay shh shh dont cry !"

" But I wanted to make a cake for daddy!"

" I know but mommy is really tired right now... and you little baby brother or sister is telling mommy right now to take a nap... a much needed nap so why dont you go outside and see if you can help daddy..."

" Alright..."

" Okay I love you Johnathan "

" I love you and my new sister!" he replied running out the door. He wanted the baby to be a girl so he could be a big brother and protect her ... he had told Lois a week or two ago.

" I know..." she said watching him run outside and watching he little floured cover boy go out to play.

' in about 5 years he will be wanting to do anything but help his father' she thought to herself. as she looked at the mess and thought about seeing if the baby felt like helping out mommy with some superspeed to clean up the mess...

' What the hell...' she thought...' lets try' and she began running around the kitchen at superspeed cleaning up the mess...

She stopped when it was clean and held her stomach and said " Thanks sweetie" to her 5 month old stomach.

She began to wander up the stairs into the shower and began to scrub herself to get the flour off and then later went off for a nap.

" Daddy!"

" Woah! What happened buddy?" He said dropping the wrench when he saw his floured covered son.

" Me and mommy were making a cake when I dropped the flour all over me and mommy!" He said taking a seat on the tractor his father was working on.

"So mommy is covered in flour too?"He asked resuming to working on the tractor.

" yeah.. she said that we weren't making a cake today beacuse sissy was making her tired..."

" Amanda is making her tired?" He said confused.

" NO!" he yelled getting frustrated " Mommy's belly is making her sleepy today so we aren't making a cake ..."

" Oh ... I see... Im sorry I know you wanted cake ..."

" It's okay cause when mommy makes my new sister come I can be a good big brother and make lots of cakes ..."

" Okay ... buddy ..." Lets go clean up the kicthen ...

" Okay ..."He said

Clark picked him up and put him on his shoulder and began to walk twords the house

They walked inside and to their surprise the kitchen was spottless.

" Mommy cleaned it!" Johnathan exclaimed in surprise

" yeah... I guess ...soo...Hey why dont you go find shelby and give him a bath... I want to go make sure mommy is okay..."

" Okay! " he said walking outside " SHELBY!" He called.

Clark began to walk up the stairs and into the bedroom. The bedroom that was his parents growing up. Johnathan now had clarks old room and Clark had built and extra wing to the house for Amanda at superspeed.

" Hey...Lo... you awake?" He said

" Nooo" She said in a tired tone.

" Are you sure? He said hopping onto the bed and began to kiss her neck"

" Positive"

" How did the cake turn out?"He said wrapping his arms around her .

" Shut up"

" Seriously ...when do we get to eat it..."

" I think you know when... you get to eat it when this kid stops draining the energy from me..."

" you know... if you didnt use its superspeed so much you may not be so tired lately..."

" Clark... you should have seen that kitchen!" She said sitting up now.

" I know ... I saw our son... You should have just called me if you were to tired to clean it..."

" Why would I call you when I could do it just as well"

" Beacause im just afraid that if you use those powers then it make come back to haunt you when you deliver the baby... Lois... im worried for you... you know about my father's heart problems and what caused them. "

" Clark. you know that your father's problems were not your fault... we have had this conversation so many times ... I cant tell you enough..."

" And you know that I will never be able to forgive myself... but that is not what this about Lois...this is about you and your well being... no human was meant to have that kind of power and I know two kids later your healty but I dont know what I would do with out you..." He was tearing up now.." Please! Please just ... next time you need a job like that done ..call me please! "

" Clark..."

" Please Lois.. just say yes ... please" He said kneeling along her bedside now.

" ..." She pause and looked into his eyes ...and saw the worry and love and fear all at once ...

" Okay"

"Thank you... Thank you soo much... I just .. I love you sooo much.." He said kissing her hand

" I know .. I know" She said teared up.

" Okay im going to let you rest .. I have somethings to do... I have to go to town to get some feed so I will take Johnathan with me so you can be peaceful.."

" Please you sound like im dying..."

" I love you Lois..."

" I love you too."

She said tunring over as Clark began to walk out of the room. He shut the door only to find little Johnathan standing there.

" Come ... on lets go to the feed store..."

" Alright.." Johnathan said as he began to walk to the truck.

" Meet you there okay? I gotta tell sissy we are going to the store"

" Okay!"

Johnathan went running down the stairs while Clark stopped at Amanada's door.

" Hey...Amanda?"

"Yeah dad...you can come in"

He opened the door walked inside.

" Hey dad.. whats up?"

" Yeah .. your mom is really tired again so she's taking a nap so... keep the noise level down please?"

" Alright..."

" Okay and me and Johnathan are going to the store ...do you wanna come?"

" What store?"

" The feed store.."

" Dad... When's the last time I went to the feed store?"

" I think you were about 7 "

" Exactly..."

" Okay well see you later..."

" Hey Dad ... "

" yeah?' He said turning around

" Why are you so stressed ? whats wrong?"

" What do you mean ? "

" Dad. your lying to me and rule number 1 in this house... no lying..."

" I know.."

" So what is it?"

" your mom"

" Oh my gosh! Whats wrong?" Amanda asked with worry. The kids did not know about clark's alien heritage being that they were part alien .. he would tell them each when they were old enough ...But they of course knew about their father's abnormal abilites and when they had asked about them he just told them he was affected by the meteor shower when he was a little boy and explained the seriousness of keeping that secret and how he was just special.

" The baby is just making her tired"

" That's it?"

" yeah"

" are you sure?"

" yes now I have got to go okay? johnathan is in the truck and who knows whats he's been getting into..."

" Okay but I know there's more that I expect you to tell me later "

" Okay I really got to go thought okay?"

" Alright love you bye"

" Bye"

Clark supersped out to the truck

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah"He said

Clark started the truck and drove out of the drive way...

" Daddy?"

" yeah?"

" What did you mean when you told mommy that no human was meant to have the powers like you?... Aren't you human like me and Mommy and Amanda?"

Clark Pulled over to the side of the road and took a gulp and looked at his son in shock that he had asked that.

A/N: So what did you think? I liked it I know...So what will clark tell johnathan? How will amanda's date with her friends go? Tune in tomorow night to find out.


	3. Perfume and Ice cream

A/N: I am Changing amanda'a age to 15

Clark started the truck and drove out of the drive way...

" Daddy?"

" yeah?"

" What did you mean when you told mommy that no human was meant to have the powers like you?... Aren't you human like me and Mommy and Amanda?"

Clark Pulled over to the side of the road and took a gulp and looked at his son in shock that he had asked that.

'" What do you mean son?"

" Well when mommy wasn't feeling well you told me that you were going to talk to her.. and I .. I was worried about her and then I listened to you talk to her and you said 'this is about you and your well being... no human was meant to have that kind of power ' and it scared me daddy.. why is mommy so sick?" He said on the verge of tears.

" Johnathan ...you listen to me... and listen to me well ..."

" Okay"

" You know that daddy is special and so are you.. right?''

" yeah"

" well because daddy and you are so special it may hurt mommy a little if she keeps being special like us..."

" I don't get it...why would it hurt her and not us?"

" It's very hard to explain ... look son...you have to just trust me that your mommy is just a little tired right now ... but she is going to be okay..." Clark was almost on the verge of tears now beacuse he didn't truely know if this was true himself and he was lying to his son about his heritage just as his dad had. He remembered how hurt he felt when his father did not tell him for 15 years but at the same time he thought about how much it would hurt his family if he told Johnathan right now the truth and he accidently slip up in school or someplace else.

" Do you promise daddy?"

" I can't promise you but I can have hope just as you have to okay?"

"Yeah .. I guess.."

" Alright now... since we aren't going to have cake tonight why dont we stop for some ice cream after we get the feed... we will even bring your mommy some okay?"

" KAY!" He said smiling again...

Clark hugged his son and started the truck again and began to head for the smallville feed supply store and then to the talon for some ice cream .

Amanda had decided to take a shower and an extra hour to get ready to go out that night... ' everything has to be perfect' she said to herself... and since Brad Myers was going to be there that night everything nothing could go wrong...she decieded on a pair of ripped jeans , some brown converse and a vintage looking top that hugged her defined waist. She pulled her long bangs up to creater a edgy puff and straightened her long jet black hair. She choose a soft brown shadowing effect of her eyes and a nuetral lip gloss.

" Damn you look sexy" she said to herself as she checked herself out in her mirror.

" Brad Myers if you don't want me after tonight then your a big stupid idiot."she laughed to herself

' Oh shoot ... I wanted to borrow mom's dior perfume...' she thought.

She walked outside her room , down the hall and to her parents room...she slowly ( trying to be descrete) turned the doorhandle and tiptoed into her mother and father's bedroom. Normally she could just walk in and use the perfume and walk out but she did not want to wake her mother...

She walked him and began looking through the perfume bottles for the right one...

" You know you could just ask rather than being so sneaky" He mother muttered as she turned over.

" I didn't want to wake you that's all"

" Well I was already up.. I swear this one is going to be a soccer player for sure"

" Is he strong like dad?" She asked sitting on the bed

" Sometimes... He or she has their momments of strength."

" Does... it hurt when they do it?"

" No ... so enough about me... who's the boy...?''

" What are you talking about ?"

" Im not stupid I have been there... trust me... traveling the world with my father... I met alot and I mean alot of hot studs...you aren't dressed up for nothing anyway."

" Well Okay!" She said getting excited and turning to face her mother " his name is Brad Myers he is 16 ... and he wasn't going to come but then he heard I was coming and now he's gong to be there..."

" Ohh sounds cute...well.. since this is your first date ... let's not tell your father he isn't quite ready to let your grow up yet... in fact I dont think he will be until your about oh...46 "

They laughed...

" Okay listen up ... Rule #1.) Dont be clingy... they hate that and its just annoying"

" Okay"

" Rule #2.) Dont be someone your not cause they can see right through that and you will just end up making a fool of your self."

" got it"

" And rule #3.) the most important rule of all... Be... natural...if he doesn't like you for you then it's not worth it. "

" Is that how you won dad over?"

" Are you kidding me? I was nothing but natural.. infact when we met we got each other's nerves so much we couldn't stand to be around each other let alone live together..."

" Are you serious? you two hated each other that much?"

" You should have seen him! If you think he is a dork now? I wish you could have been there 25 years ago! I made him so nervous ! it was hilarious!"She said cracking up.

" Oh I know I have seen pictures of him... grandma gave me a whole photo album before she passed away... they are too funny ... "

" WAIT! Your telling me you have had a whole photo alubm of your father from his high school years and never showed me or aunt chloe or anyone? Man if I had that thing 25 years ago..."

They both began laughing

" Yeah Ill show you sometime... mabey I will pull it out at like christmas or something so everyone can see"

" That would be soo good!"

Even though They were madly in love Lois still loved to tease Clark about his teenage years.

" Okay well I want to leave at like 6:30 okay?"

" Alright."

" Love you mom"

" I love you too" She said heading for the bath room.

At the feed store while Johnathan was playing in the hay on the side of the store Clark helped the men load the feed into the truck .

" He look's just like you Mr.Kent... acts like you too..."

" Excuse me ?" he replied

" Yep ... I remember you when you where his age and used to come here with your father... you used to always play in the hay in the exact same spot while your dad helped me load up the truck. " The old man replied... He had to be around 75 or 76 years old by now...

" Your kidding me?"

" Nope...you used to ask me a lolli too and I always gave you one even the times your dad said no.. do you mind?"

" No go ahead..." He said stunned

" Hey ! Johnathan .. would you like a lollipop?"

" Im not supposssed to take candy from strangers" he said

" It's alright son I know him"

" okay!" He said jumping up from the pile

" Alright ... your all loaded up... just come inside to pay the bill " The younger man said gesturing to the office building.

" Okay... come on Johnathan"

" Thanks Mister!" he replied

" Anytime " the old man replied with a laugh

They Payed the bill and got into the truck and headed to the talon for Ice cream

" What will ya have sir?" The young girl asked

" Can I have just 2 soft serve cones... 1 Chocolate 1 half vanilla.. ohh and I also would like a really big chocolate chip cookie wraped up please..."

" No problem ... thats 2.57$"

He payed and recieved the ice cream cones he handed the half chocolate half vanilla cone to little Johnathan.

He took a lick from the cone and as his Daddy went to hand him a napkin he dropped it and the cold ice cream dripped all over himself.

" Im sorry daddy" He cried as the tears welled up into his eyes...

" Oh it's alright..." he said wipping the ice cream off his face and shirt .. he could see the tears coming and did not feel like dealing with a crying fit right now...

Before he could turn around to get another one the young girl was standing there with another cone ...

" Here you go sir ... dont worry it's on the house " He said winking to him

" Thanks"

" No problem "

" Come on buddy lets go home..."

" Do you think mommy will like the cookie daddy?"

" I think she is going to love it..." He said smiling back ..

They jumped into the truck and headed home.


	4. Hot dog!

" MOMMY! MOMMY! WE GOTS YOU A SURPRISE!" Johnathan yelled as he stormed upstairs as clark supersped past him and picked him up and covered his mouth .

" Shhh... Dont want to wake up mommy just yet okay?"

" Alright" He said disapointed.

" Okay I belive we still have a dirty doggie running around this farm... so go find him and bring him to the barn I will help you wash him okay?"

" Okey Dokey!" He said as he ran off.

" Amanda?" He said knocking on her door

" You can come in dad" She called back

" Hey , wow you look really nice ..."

" Oh you think?" Amanda said fluffing her hair

" Yeah...why?"

" Duh im going out tonight..."

" yeah but you dont always look that nice when you go out ..."

" gee thanks dad..."

" No I didn't mean it like that "

" Oh so now I never look good?" She said teasing

" Well... I didn't know how to break it to you... you see your not that pretty and well..."He teased

" Uh!" She replied and punched him in the arm

" you know your mom used to punch me the exact same way in the exact same spot..."

" She still does.." Amanda replied smiling.

" yeah I know ..." he said rubbing his arm

" So what is the real reason you came here dad?"

" Just wanted to tell you I was home"

" Okay I see you now goodbye"

" Alright...alright...what time do you need a ride ?"

" Mom's drving me ..."

" Well she dosen't feel good so I will drive you"

" Dad... Its a mother daughter thing please let her do something? you know she may be pregnat but she's still human"

' somewhat' clark thought

" I know I just like to take care of her thats all"

" just give her a chance to breath on her own thats all im asking dad"

" I know I will try"

" Okay "

" Alright ...will you be home for dinner?"

" Probabbly not"

"okay love you"Clark said shutting the door

" love you too dad"

"Oh Clarkiekins... I know your not going to go downstairs to wash that dog that I happen to be allergic to without seeing how im doing?" Lois called from behind him

" Of course not baby" He said embracing her and kissing her neck

" My weak spot... how dare you go there..."

" We got you a big cookie" he said kissing her lips

" Oh really how big?"

" Really ...kisses her really big"

" Okay I love you baby but johnathan is lose outside I can't leave him for too long"

" I know okay bye "

" Okay get some rest"

" Clark, If I got anymore rest I would be exstinct...no more sleep... "

" Okay , calm down"

" Okay I love you"

" Love you too"

" Daddy hows mommy?" Johnathan asked while trying to hold shelby from jumping all over clark

" She doing great "

"Good"

" Alright ... get the soap and lets get started..."

Clark lifted shelby into the washtub which he hated and refused the whole way so much that only a superpowerd man could get a superpowered dog to behave .

They began to hose down shelby and rub the suds into his fur.

" Daddy?"

" Yeah?"

"When can I begin to do some big boy jobs?"

" You do , I have you close the big gate for me and feed the chickens that a really big boy job ..."

" But I want to help you with the feed in the truck and stuff..."

" Tell you what... the day you weigh more than the bag of feed is the day you can help me okay?"

" Okay..." He said disapointed

" Besides I take you out in the feilds with me on the tractor dont I?"

" yea"

" Yeahhhh so have fun with what you can do now then worry about growing up later"

" Okay I guess your right..." johnathan mumbled back

Then shelby decided the try and jump out of the tub all covered in soap knocking over the tub sending a tital wave of soap and water to knock johnathan of his tiny feet and got soaked in the process.

Clark instantly began laughing

" Im All wet!" He cried out

" At least your not covered in cow pee" Clark joked

They both laughed and shared a hug

" It was getting to be bath time for you anyway"

" Aw come on dad..."

" Sorry you know the rules 5:00 is dinner then 6:00 is bathtime and bedtime at 7."

" Can't I stay up late tonight?"

" Nope... you start kindergarden in 1 week and you need to get into a sleeping habit"

"Aw man"

" Yeah I know" He said picking up little johnathan and carrying him to the house for some towels. It was moments like this that truely reminded him of his father and him...

6:15 P.M

" Clark there's some pasta boiling... im going to drive amanda to the movies make sure it dosent over boil okay?"

" yeah ... you know I could always drive her..."

" She wants to have some mother daughter time sorry"

" Okay then me and the little solider will man the fort."

" Alright love you" Lois said grabbing her car keys

" AMANDA LET'S GO!" Lois yelled up the stairs

" Im coming!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs...

" Bye dad!" She said as she quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran away ...

" Amanda!" Came a high little voice

" Right the munchkin... Bye Johnathan"

" Bye sissy"

" Okay hello's goodbye's lets go amanda I dont want to leave your father too long with dinner cooking in fact in remember this one time he tried to cook for me and ..." Lois trailed of leaving the house leaving clark with his mouth open as usally beacuse she was telling such a ridculous embarassing story.

6:30

" Okay mom I love you..."

" Okay Baby dont forget everything I told you ... now before you go show me who he is "

" Thats him with the green shirt and black converse and hat " She said pointing out Brad Myers

" Oh Good taste ... just had to make sure he was hot enough for you...bye !" lois said blowing a kiss

" Bye mom!"

" Hey brad!" Amada called out ' act natural remember that'

" Hey, Im really glad you came " He replied..

" So what are we seeing ?"

" I dont need to see anything but you Amanda..." he said

" Oh please tell me you wouldn't rather see Carmen Electra in that new _' Cheaper by the dozen'_ movie." She joked

" Well acually no... Shes' pretty but she's all fake and you are a natural beauty"

Amanda was speechless and couldnt help but smile back and meet up with her other friends from school.

-

After Clark and Lois put Johnathan to bed they decided to snuggle up a bit since the kids were all away.

They lit a fire and snuggled up against each other's bodys .

" Lois I love you so much... you have made me the happiest man ... I never even dreamed I would be this happy with someone..."

" Clark, you may be dorky, and corny, and an all around nerd sometimes no ... most of the time but your my nerd, my dork who has given me 2 beautiful children and 1 on the way, my dork who accepted me into his family and gave me the mother and father I wish I would have had, I love you"

The looked into each other's eyes and kissed, they felt each other's lips warm up and looked back into the fire. These were the kind of nights they would cherish forever.

The movie had begun and Amanda and Brad sat next to each other and put the arm rest up to be closer together. They caught themselves not watching the movie and looking at each other. Then he made the move and put his hand on top of her's .

She kept feeling her body heat up more and more. She looked into his eye's and got lost in her mind. she did not know what else to do but to look at him

She felt this intense heat between her and him.. she was sweating profusily and kept opening and closing her eye's feeling like they were on fire...

She put her head in her lap... trying to relive this intese headache building up and then something happened that hadn't happened in her entire life. Something that she didn't think ever would happen ... She shot burst's of fire from her eye's just like she had seen her father do in the morning making toast or lighting candles. she shot the fire onto the ground a few feet away lucky enough for her it was to far for anyone to says she caused it.

She got up and rubbed her head ... while some girl screamed fire and ran out of the theather to get someone.

" WOAH! Amanda! Did you see that fire start? " Brad yelled

" Uh.. yeah I definatly saw it start" She replied stunned that she had did that

" How did it start?" He asked among the pepole talking about it rather than running out of the theather screaming as well.

" I ... I dont know" She said

Then Brad pulled her into a hug and said " Don't be scared I won't let it hurt you..."

" Uh I gotta do like now!" She said as she pulled away from the hug and began to leave the theather

" Call me soon?" Brad yelled from the balcony

" Definatly" She yelled back while running out of the theather to call her dad to come pick her up.

-

Clark and Lois were still cuddled up when the phone rang.

" Im too comfortable ..." Lois muttered

But clark was already up looking for the phone

" Clark," Lois began

" What if it is Amanda?"

He said using his x-ray vision around the house to find the phone

"hen she will leave a message and you can be there before she has a chance to hang up " Lois said

Clark lifted up the pillow and found the phone

" Hello?... Hey what's wrong did the movie end early ?"

_' You could say that ' amanda replied_

" What's wrong?"

_' I will just tell you when I get home I can't say it here ... come pick _.' Before she could finish her father was standing right next to her

" Me up?" She finshed looking at him and rolling her eye's . I could have waiting 10 minutes for you to drive ... " She said before begging to leave the movies looking for a back alley to jump into her father's arms to superspeed home.

" Yeah but it sounded important "

" Oh it is but let's just get home okay?"

" Okay " he said

" Ready?" He asked while they stood in a back alley behind the Talon movie theather.

" When you are ..." She said sarcasticlly and rolled her eye's

Clark held out his arms and Amanda jumped into them

" Hold on"

" Like always... I pretty much know the drill now dad..." She said as he took off.

-

" Amanda whats's wrong?" Lois asked when she saw Clark carry her in

" Thanks Dad... well I don't know if you will belive me but here goes...I was in the movie with Brad..."

" Brad?" Clark interuptted

" Right He's this hot guy I know and we have awsome chemistry and we were in the movie and we kept looking at each other and then I began to sweat alot and feel really hot and I could feel my body tempeture rising, and then I got a headache and ..."

" OH NO!" Clark cried out!

" Uh... yeah... Bursts of fire started shooting out of my eye's ...and then when it ended it was all cool again"

" Oh my gosh!" Lois cried out and ran to give her a hug .

" Did anyone see you?" Clark asked

" No "

" Your sure?"

" Well as sure as I can be"

" Okay ... look we are going to have to focus this okay? Then we will talk about the fact that you and your mom hid the fact that this was a date tonight from me"

" Okay " Amanda replied

" Okay just try to go to bed and please dont think about the opposite sex untill tomorow okay?" Clark reasoned

" Okay I love you and im sorry"

" yeah I know and if you feel weird or feel it happening again please come wake me up so I can help you or make sure you dont burn the house down okay? "Clark said

" yeah ...Okay... Goodnight "

" Goodnight" The 2 parents said in unison.

Clark and lois climbed into bed and began to snuggle again.

" Well?" Clark said

" Well what?"

" Our daugther and her newfound ability... what do you think?"

" Honestly?" Lois relplied

" Yeah"

" Im scared for her... it's great you know she is just like you sorta but now..."

" She has to carry a burden like I did throught my teenage years and now"

" Exactly"

" She is a strong girl lo ... she was raised by two strong pepole..."

" yeah,... so you never told me what it was like your first heat vision experience ..."

" Yeah uh it was pretty much the same thing... only it was a really hot teacher and there was no a.c. so it was relly hot and we were watching a sex ed video and yeah..."

Lois burst out laughing

" I know I know " Clark said knowing it was one of his dorkier momments.

" Clark?"

"Yeah?"

" Dont worry she will be just fine... I know she will find a way to have fun with this power just as you ahve with it..."

" yeah goodnight angel"

" goodnight clarkie" Those were their pet names and as corny as they were theys till used them.


	5. heat

Amanda's Diary

August 1st 2035,

Today was a wow day. I woke up to my brother pulling my hair ( as usual) and the night ended with me shooting fire from my eyes. I guess you could call it an ordinary day in the Kent household. I was on a date with an incredibly hot guy ( Brad Myeres) Who likes me back and then I looked like a scared little girl and ran away. My dad is going to help me tomorow with my new ability. I kinda feel glad like I fit in with my family more ( since were so normal ) but then again it's like I am going to have to be careful with this and stuff. It's kind of a curse in a way. I don't know but its 1 a.m and I am going to bed. goodnight.

Next day.

Lois was up already making pancakes for her daughter's specical day, and taming the wild beast . ( Johnathan) .

She deciced to let Amanda sleep in a little so she could get all the rest she needed.

" Amanda up yet?" Clark asked as he came in throght the door with a greasy white t-shirt and greasy hands.

" Oh it is a special day, no plaid and an all white well sort of white t- shirt my favorite " Lois said kissing him on his lips.

" Very special " He replied smiling

" No not yet" She said flipping a pancake

" Well it's 11:30 im going to wake her up " he said cleaning off the grease from his hands.

" I want to let her sleep sweetie... she needs all the rest she can get"

" I know... I .. Im just so excited .. I have always wanted to do this with one of my children and now it's time and well im just really happy ."

" I know I know but please just give her 30 more minutes" Lois pleaded

" Fine 30 minutes but that's it. "

" Okay"

" Where's Johnathan?"

" He told me he was going to feed the chickens." Lois replied flipping another pancake

" Okay... can you possibly watch him while I help Amanda? I ... I dont want him in the way and I dont want to scare him you know?"

" Yeah Okay.. I will think of something"

" Thank you " He said and kissed her again and went over to the platter and poured some batter onto the griddle then used his heat vision to bake the batter .

" HEY!" Lois shouted

" What ? Im hungry and this is so much quicker!" He exclaimed

" Gosh Clark you have to be fast about Everything?" She said excentuation the everything.

" Kinda" he replied with a smile " I will be back in 20 for Amanda" he said leaving at superspeed.

Clark went outside only to find his son running around trying to avoid the greedy chickens from practiclly killing him. Clark ran into the rchicken mess and yelled shoo shoo.

" Thank you daddy"

" No problem...do you want to help daddy spread some seeds today?"

" YEA YEA! "

" Alright well if you are a good little boy and go take your nap when your mommy tells you too then you can help me" Clark said making a deal

" Do I gotta?"

" Only way"

" Alright..."

"Okay" Clark said looking at his watch it had been 20 minutes " Go get sissy for me"

" Yay!" He said running into the house

" Morning mom " Amanda called rubbing her head

" Morning baby... how you feel?" Lois said giving her a kiss.

" I got a headache..." She said

" Ohhh well okay I will go get your father just sit down please!" Lois said running outside

" Mom its okay you don..."

" Amanda baby whats wrong?" Clark asked hugging her

" Oh I just got a headache that's all really it's okay..." She said rubbing her temples

" If your head hurts your most likely going to begin shooting sometime soon so lets go outside and practice a little okay? He said

" Yeah okay just let me grab a cup of ... Okay going outside I feel it coming!" She said running outside.

" Dad..." She cried rubbing her head " where do I go?"

Clark picked her up and supersped out to the feild of thier farm.

" Just shoot anywhere ... but try not to hit me please" He said with a laugh

" I dont want to burn... your new crops dad.." She said still in pain

" I dont care just shoot it anywhere"

And immediatly the fire shot out and started a single corn husk on fire.

She stepped away watching it burn... she turned to say something to her father but then he was already using his ice breath to put it out.

" Dad... I .. Im .. sor." She began

" You mean you did it ... good job baby" he said givning her a hug.

" Yeah... your no mad?"

" Why would I be mad? Are your forgetting that I once had the same problem you do ?"

" Yeah I guess I did"

" I had it worse than you too... I almost killed my first girlfriend ... then I didn't take it very well but you see it as the gift it is and I am so proud of you."

" I love you dad' She said hugging him

" I love you too" he said rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

" No lets try to do it on porpuse so we can controll it this time okay?"

" Yeah Okay"

" Okay now look off into the distance and picture in your mind Brad Myers."

" Dad! Mom told you?"

" It's okay"

" Alright"

" Now focus... think really hard..."

" And stare off let me know when you begin to feel your eyes warm up "

" I feel them already "

" Alright now just let loose all of the tenison building up and aim... "

" Fire" She said as they let loose and she once again shot the flames.

" BABY ! YOU DID IT!" He said clapping an hugging her again then putting out the flames just as before

" Now try on more time on your own "

" O...kay!" She did it agian.

" YES!" He cried out !

" I can do it !" She said jumping into his arms now!

" I love you so much .. your growing up and oh!" He said at a loss for words and hugged her.


	6. Tractors and Toast

" Dad I Cant belive I did it! I did it !"Amanada said still amazed with herself as they proceded into the house

" I can .. your my daughter after all.."

" Can I light a fire tonight..."

" Mabey if it gets cold enough... Im glad to see you like having a power..:"Clark laughed

" Yeah... MOM!"

" What ! Did you do it?"

Amanda just grinned and grabbed a peice of bread and started toasting it ..." Butter?" She asked with a giggle

" I would absoultly love some baby!" Lois said taking the toast " Mmm even better than your father and he has had over 20 years practice ..." Lois teased

" Hey!"Clark said

" This is great amanda..." Lois said

" Thanks!"

" And I know your excited but do you think mabey you could try not to use it around your brother... at least untill he is a little older? I ... I dont want him getting scared that you can and daddy can and most likely one day he can ..."

" Mom..."

" And I dont want him babbblering on in school about how his sister can..."

" MOM!"

" What?"

" First your blabbering and 2 its okay i wont do it around him ..."

" Thanks " Lois said with a laugh

" Thgay ya!" Amanda said eating her own toast now

" Alright well Im going to go fix the underside of the tractor I think I will recruit Johnathan to help me ..."

" Sounds good he's inside his room playing ..."

" awsome" Clark replied and run up the steps

" Hey buddy wanna help daddy out with the tractor? "

" YEAH! YEAH!" He said and tugged onto his daddys pants

" No fly right now I gotta work.."

" Please daddy please?"

" No if your a good helper then I may give you a ride before bed tonight okay?"

" OKAY! "

" Kay lets go..."

He said walking down the steps

Clark went outside and lifted the tractor up with one arm and asked for the wrench

" Guess what daddy?"

" What ?" Clark said focusing on the oil coming out

" I am going to be just like you when I grow up! "

" Are you ?" Clark replied amused

" Yep. I am going to be strong like you and Fast like you..."

" Woah woah! Calm down son..." Clark said laughing that his one son could look up to him so much

" No really and I am going to take my son and fly him around the farm just like you! "

" Mabye" Clark said again tightening a bolt

"definatly "

" Okay ..."

" You dont belive me daddy?"

" I will always belive in you son..."

" I know I love you"

" I love you too now I think it has been a while since betsy got teased hu?"

" YEA! " Johnathan said runnign out for the cows.

' Mabey he was to young to know about my powers ' Clark thought to himself ' Mabey Lo was right when she said we might want to wait till he was older to tell him but I didnt want to keep secrets with my family. What if its fathers day in school and he says something? Can I just laugh it off when his teacher tells me that he said I could lift the tractor with one hand or fly him around the farm?' Clark thought to himself.


	7. pillowtalk

that night

Lois and Clark were cuddling ad tickling when Clark being Clark thought it was pefect to bring up what his son had said before.

" Hey Lo.."

" Yeah "

" You ever think it was a mistake telling Johnathan about me when he was so young..?"

" It's crossed my mind" Lois said as she turned over to look into his eyes

" Well today he was saying how he wants to be just like me and how you know he is going to fly his son around the farm and lift up the tractor like me and do everything like me.."

" Well I wil just have to punish him to for looking up to superdad. Whats really the problem baby?"

" Nothing just that .. Im worried that he is going to say something in school.."

" And what your not going to be able to laugh when the teacher says that Johnathan said you could lift the tractor with your pinky and see through walls and sometimes take him flying before bed? " Lois said with a laugh herself.

" Of course I will be able to laugh but I just dont know how fake I can make it look... theres a reason I dont have an oscar out on the mantle lo"

" He is a little boy he is full of imagination...clark"

" I know I just I dont know I love being open with my children and my family I just I dont know.."

" Clark there is nothing we can do but keep reminding him how important it is to keep quiet about what you can do ... if you want with this coming baby we can keep your powers secret for a little while..."

" I dont want to do that ... that wont be fair when he or she finds out that their siblings knew all along and then when they somehow get a power and then they dont know why come to find out it's whole family can do stuff thats so werid and messed up ."

" Yeah your totally right on that one."

" My dad would know what to do about this.. I just wish he was here and I could ask him and He could tell me what he did to keep me quiet when I was younger."

" He is clark I see him everyday when you go out with little Johnathan to the feilds or like today when you asked where he was to help you fix the tractor even though you dont evern need him..."

" I guess"

" He is Clark"

" I love you Lo so much "

" Love you too."


	8. The sky and the Penthouse

A/N: Okay I know that last chapter was like supershort but I wanted a single conversation about it. Im speeding up not to 3 month's so Lois is 9 months pregenat now . Enjoy

It was like every other morning...Clark got up to begin the morning rounds while lois slept right through the chickens crowing. In fact she slept through Johnathan's morning cry. She had been so drained lately she knew the baby was coming anyday now.

" Mom! MOM! Wake UP!" Amanda yelled as she shook her

" Wha..." Lois sprang up whiping the drool from her face

" Johnathan was crying cause he was hungary and you wouldnt wake up so he came and got me..."

" Oh I am so sorry! I will start breakfast in a minut..."

" Dont worry he ate already...I fed him ..."

" Okay I love you sweetie..."

" Love you to mom...do we still have special plans for today or are you too weak?"

" No way! School starts tomorow and you my baby are going to be best dressed this year!"

" Yes! Okay! I loves you going to get ready call me if you need anything mom...remember no superspeeding your 9 months pregant and Dad and I are watching you" She said giddy as she ran to her room

" Last Time I checked I was the mother and Clark was not my father!" Lois yelled down the hall even though she knew he was right.

Lois showered and got dressed and then went downstars to greet her dirty,sweaty,sexy husband.

" Morning sexy..." She said as he walked in for a glass of lemonade

" Morning beautiful " He replied kissing her neck

" Baby !" Lois giggled

" So whats on the agenda for today?" he asked pulling away

" Well I plan on taking Amanda to meteropolis for school clothes and to visit Chloe for lunch. If you dont feel like spending the day I can drop him with Chloe..."

" No It's fine i'd love to hang with him for the day

" Great then I dont have to worry about him killing Chlo..."

" Need a ride?" Clark asked grinning

" If you wouldn't mind I am 9 months pregnant and I dont have the patience to sit through 6 hours of traffic."

" When have I ever minded?" He asked kissing her neck again. " Besides It will be nice to see Chlo for a little bit.."

" Okay great let me go tell amanda we are taking Clark Kent express so she can dress for the ride"

" Okay call me when your ready... Love you"

" Love you too smallville.

Lois walked up the stairs to her daughters bedroom to tell her the news . she knocked 4 times and amanda turned down the music to open the door.

" uh hu?"

" Yeah we are taking Clark Airways so bring a jacket be ready in 10 okay?"

" Alrighty.."

" Okay I will be downstairs."

Amanda got dressed and ready and walked down the stairs. She had on a pair on coverse and a basic Black t-shirt and jeans while she still looked incredibly casual.

" Okay ready?"

" yeah"

" Okay well we are taking seperate rides since I am pregnat and your father does not want to bring us both in one trip so he is going to drop you off at aunt chlo's then I will be there in 5 minutes okay?"

" Okey Dokey"

" Okay see you in a little"

" Bye!" Amanda waved as she walked out the kitchen screen door to Find her father outside cleaning some wrench's

" Ready for liftoff?" He asked

" As ready as I will ever be..."

" Do you feel like running or flying today?" Clark asked

" Let's fly ... it's a gorgeous day"

" Yeah it is !" Clark said looking up to the sky. It was beautiful.. it was summer so the grass was green and lush. There were just enough clouds in the sky not too many not to less. The sun was bright which made clark feel great to feel its rays charge him accross his back.

" Okay hop on! " He said holding out his arms

Amanda hoped on and rolled her eyes at her dad's corny joke

" What ?" He said while heading twords meteropolis

" Nothing" She replied giggling

" What ?" He insisted

" Its just that ... you make stupid jokes everytime before we speed off or take off and its really sorta cute"

" Oh gee I dont know if thats an insult or a complement "

" Its a little bit of both dad now keep your eyes on the sky ... I dont want to hit another pidgeon we are getting close to meteropolis"

" That was really funny that time though"

" DAD! It was not! It hit me in the face and shocked you and you dropped me and had to fly superfast to catch me... I didnt let you take me for a ride for like a whole year almost!"

All Clark could do was laugh as he begun to land and look for an alley to sneak into near chloe's penthouse apartment her and her husband Bruce wayne owned.

He landed and they walked down the street to Chloe's apartment building pushed the elevator button to the top floor and began traveling up .

" You know... your mom and me used to make out in this elevator"

" Eww! Shut up dad!" Amanda said covering her ears

" The doors opened into a private hall and they walked to the second door to be greeted by a door man.

" Mr.Kent and Miss. Kent so nice to see you again... does mrs.wayne know your coming?"

" No , im sorry surprise visit" Clark replied. He always hated this doorman he was annoying.

" Okay let me alert the residences"

" You could just let us in.." Amanda said

" No.. I certaninly cannot!" The doorman said

" yeas...you.." Clark stopped amanda before she could contuie and whispered in her ear " If you say another word I wont tell you what color underware he's wearing"

Amanda Burst out laughing , and looked so random to the doorman

" Sorry I just had a funny thought" She said

Clark was grinning too now...

" Riggghhhtt well Mr. and Mrs. Wayne will see you both now..." '

" Thanks , Love Bandit ..." Clark replied Laughing so hard

" What! Wha!" The doorman said covering his pants even thought they were not revealing his Love bandit Boxers.

"CLARK! AMANDA! " Chloe called from the kitchen

" Hey Chlo.." Clark replied giving her a hug

" Whats new?" She said smiling

" not your doormans boxer's " Clark replied laughing

" Clark Kent that is so cruel and sick what you do to that poor man... love bandits I take it ?" Chloe said flashing her same old 100 watt sullivan smile.

" What else!" Amanda replied

" So I hear my little neice has become quite the firestarter" Chloe said smiling at her

" I can't believe Mom told you! I wanted to suprise you!"

" It was Clark not Lois... He couldn't contain his excitement over your power!"

" Gee thanks for ruining the surprise dad!"

" Anytime!"

" Where's Lo anyway?"

" Im going back for her ... making 2 trips .. she is 9 months now afterall."

" What about Johnathan?"

" He's fine I can hold him with one hand and Lo and hold on to me .. He's going to spend the day with me anyways ."

" Whatcha going to do?"

" I Have a few surprises in store for him ..." Clark said with a michevious grin on his face

" Ha well be careful"

" What are ya my mom Chlo? Im fine geez !"

" yeah okay ... well I just dont want to have to cover another U.F.O over the sharks stadium again and make up a complete lie for the planet okay?"

" Yeah"

" Kay now go get Lois so we can get shopping "

" Alright be back soon." Clark said walking over to the window .

" Bye!" Chloe and Amanda replied in unison.

Clark flew back to the farm to find Lois already sitting on the porch waiting .

" Took you long enough speedy Gosh!" She siad hugging him

" Your not mad are you ?"

" Oh Im furious " She said before reaching her hand up his shirt to pet his abs.

He kissed her neck and said " Have you seen the monster ? Where is he ?"

" Im RIGHT HERE DADY! " He said Jumping out from behind the chair

" AHHHH! " Clark faked being scared " Dude That was scary!"

" I know ! " johnathan said beliveing everyword of it too.

" Okay .. okay .. lets juts get going hu?" Lois said reminding him to get to the flying.

" Right!" Clark replied and picked her up with one hand while she held onto his neck and held johnathan in the other and weightlessly. and took off. twords meteroplis.


	9. The Day out

Clark flew to Chloe's with Lois and little Johnathan . He caught up with Chloe a little then said goodbye and flew back home with Johnathan .

" Daddy where are we going? Thats not the way home..." Johnathan asked confused.

" I know , we are not going home , we are going to have a super fun day too , together!" He said

" Really? What are we gonna do ?" Johnathan asked cuorisly.

" You will have to wait and see for the surprise!" Clark said grinning

At Chloe's

" So where ya wanna eat?" Chloe asked " Bruce's treat" She smiled.

" I have never had French ..." Amanda said

" And be glad it's disgusting let's just get some burgers then head out to the mall for some shopping. " Lois said.

" I agree I hate it too!" Chloe said.

They Changed their minds and decided on pizza .

" Gino's east. Best pizza in metropolis " Chloe said

They walked in and sat down . They noticed writing all over the walls and was given a pen by the waiter to leave their mark also. Amanda wrote " Hello " on it and Chloe wrote " CS + BW Soul mates" and Lois just left a "Heart that said ck inside it . They knew it was cheesy but had no idea what else they wanted to write. They ate and Laughed while Lois and Chloe shared some of Clark's most embarrassing moments

They left while Lois hailed a cab and told him to take them to Madison square for shopping.

They went to _American eagle_ and got some jeans and a few T-shirts, then on to _Macy's _to get some new shoes and other various clothing items. It was a great Girlie day for them all . A much needed day of from life and a day to laugh ..well they were laughing until they saw something they never thought in their life to see.

The stopped the cab at Illinois ave. to get out and watch the parade when they saw something they never in their life thought would cross their eyes.

Clark landed and put Johnathan on his shoulders and began to walk t words Illinois ave. He knew there was going to be a parade and Johnathan had never seen a Parade so he wanted to make it a special day.

They reached the edge of the street and sat for a minute or two waiting for it to start.

" Daddy, I'm hungry!" Johnathan cried

" Okay what do you want? Hot dogs, pretzels ?"

" Hot doggies!" Johnathan said

" Okay then ..." Clark said and picked him up and walked over to a nearby cart to get a couple of hot dogs. But when he went back to his spot to wait for the parade a woman had taken his spot.

" Excuse me ma'am I was sitting there and my son wanted a hot dog. Do you mind moving over a little so he can see?" Clark asked

" No sorry. "

" I am asking you nicely he is 5 years old and has never seen a parade . Do you mind moving over a little?" He asked again keeping his temper in check

" No I am sorry that your little brat got hungry but you move you lose !" The woman replied

" Okay! " Clark said and Put Johnathan on his shoulders and walked right in front of the 5'3 woman . He had a whole foot advantage mot including Johnathan and blocked her view

" Um excuse me sir ! What do you think you are doing?" She snapped at him'

" Making sure my 5 year old son does not miss out on his first parade because a woman with a bad haircut wouldn't move so no I will not move . I guess if you don't move you lose " He said not believing he had told her off like that. Who was he Lois? He didn't care at this point he wanted Johnathan to have the best day ever.

Then the Parade started . There were various cartoon character's walking down the street and Local community floats , even the Small ville High School Band was in a part and then a bunch of clowns came down the road. Clark was not fond of Clowns he found them creepy and and strange all together but Johnathan loved Clowns he found them hilarious and silly so he put up with them for his son.

The Clowns where throwing pies at each other and splashing water in each other's faces . Then the stopped the float and on a loud speaker announced " W hoot who! Kids can you dunk smiley the Clown?

Rainbow hair is going to pick someone Very strong and if you hit him in the face with a pie you win the prize .

The Clowns began unicycling around the streets picking various people then Clark's nightmare came true they had pulled him out of the crowd. He backed away " No go away " He said

" Do it daddy Do it! You can do it! " Johnathan said

Clark was torn between his petty fear and his love for his son . Of course he picked his son

The clown pulled Clark onto the float and handed him a pie .

" Alright Mr. If you can his Sloppy the clown in the face You can win a prize " The clown said

" That's it then im done?" Clark said wanting to get it over with

" Yeah He can Do it! " Johnathan said

" Whadya say kids? Can he do it?" The clown said over the loud speaker

The people cheered and yelled Yes's and No's

Then the clown squeezed Clark's arm muscle and whispered " I'd bet you could"

Clark pulled away from him and gave the female clown a look of fear.

The clown handed him a pie and told him to aim for the clown named sloppy .

Clark aimed and Fired the pie .

Chloe,Lois,and Amanda all jumped out of the cab when they saw the Parade .

" Look a Parade " Amanda said running to the street

" Look Clowns " Lois said " Clark would be shaking right now "

" You bet?" Chloe said

" Ch ya " Lois said

" I wouldn't be too much mom"

" Why not?"

" because THERE HE IS ! " Amanda said pointing to the parade float with the Clowns , Clark, Johnathan .

" Oh my God!" Lois said covering her mouth in shock

Amanda ran out into the street and Jumped over the police Barricade's running after the Float Yelling " DAD! DAD!"

Clark turned his head before throwing the pie and saw his daughter running

" AMANDA!" He yelled then picked up Johnathan and Jumped off the float

" Dad what the!" She said but before Clark could awnser the Girl clown had tapped him on the shoulder and turned around and she Pied him in the face.

Clark was furious now! He turned around and before he fire the pie Amanda caught his arm . She could see the anger in his eye's and knew he was about to toss it at super strength . " Dad don't do it it's not worth it ." She whispered to him .

" Your right " He said he walked away but then from a distance turned around and threw the pie so hard to the clown it knocked it off it's feet and landed on its butt a good 2 feet away.

" Dad?" Amanda said

" Your right... it's not worth hitting him so close..." He said

" Yes! Go daddy! " Johnathan said

" CLARK! " Lois called in that voice that said ' You are a big dumb alien and I can't believe you just acted that way '

" Hey lo" He said knowing know he was going to have it from her .

" Nice Clark way to show your son how to take care of his problems" Chloe snarked and laughed

Clark just gave her a ' shut up I don't need you comment right now ' look

" How could you have done that! Great job Clark . Exactly like Chloe said , Way to show our son that violence is the awnser. "

" I know but you know what clowns do to me !"

" I don't care if they strap Kryptonite to your chest and make you sing bad show tunes ... I don't want Johnathan getting in fights to solve his problems " Lois told him

" I know... okay ... I just wanted this day to be special for him...He had never seen the parade and I wanted him to have day's to remember spending with my like I do with my dad. And the clown was hitting on me and then the lady who wouldn't move I had just had enough. " He said as he Chloe, Amanda and Johnathan proceeded to her Nearby penthouse.

" Well you defitnatlly made it a day I will never forget..." Amanda said laughing

" Whatever " Clark said as he pushed the button to the penthouse apartment.


	10. A evening of life

They climbed to the top in the elevator and smiled. To each other. Chloe prepared a pot of coffee, and they all sat down to enjoy their evening together.

" Where's Bruce?" Clark asked. He and Bruce had been somewhat of jealous enemies at first but now they loved each other's company.

" He's at some kind of Charity gala tonight, I didn't feel up to it, I would much rather of spent the day with my family. " Chloe said

" Awe cuz, I'm so flattered, you turned away a night of drinking champagne and chatting it up with old farts who look like penguins to hang with us thanks" Lois said

" I Love you Aunt Chloe" Amanda said giggling

" Yeah well say goodnight it's 9:00 and if I'm not mistaken someone has school tomorrow" Clark said

" Yeah, Clark are you going to take Jonathan first or me or."

" I will take you so you can be home to watch the kids" He said laughing as she contuied to blabber on

" Great" Lois said smirking a sarcastic smile and ran over to get her coat from the back room.

" I missed you so much Chlo. Its so great seeing you again" Clark said hugging her

" It takes you 5 minutes to get here...your telling me you cant find 5 minutes once in a while to come over or meet for lunch, " Chloe said

" I should more often" Clark said

" CLARKKKK!" Lois called from the back room

" Coming Lo" he said

" No like super speed... It's an emergency " Lois called from the room again

" What is it Lo" He said running to the back room, only stopped when to his shock he saw her floating 3 feet off the ground?

" I think my water just broke!" Lois said

" Ohhh nooo! " Clark said nervously he reached out his hands in a ' Sit boy stay ' sort of motion.

" AMANDA GET CHLOE and TOWELS!" He yelled

" Uh Clark supers speed?"

" I need to stay here with you, okay just remember what happened when Jonathan was born, slowly will yourself down, slow, very slow think about being heavy, like 5000 pounds, " he said trying to coach her down. He walked up to her held onto her wait and tried to pull her down but the will to stay up was just to great.

" Oh My GOD!" Amanda said when she saw her mom

" MOM SINCE WHEN CAN YOU FLY!"

" Uh since never... I'm having this baby... NOW!" She yelled clutching her stomach

" Okay dad juts fly her to the hospital"

" Okay what is going... OH MY GOSH LOIS YOUR FLOATING!" Chloe exclaimed

" Thanks for pointing out the obvious Chlo. I'm having my baby ..." Lois said

" On my carpet?"

" NO at the hospital but Clark cant get me down"

" Think heavy lo, heavy" Clark coached again

"Okay that's not working smallville and this baby is killing me! GET ME DOWN!" She yelled now the birthing pains were really beginning.

Amanda walked up to Lois and tried pulling her down and it was no use either.

" I am not having this baby floating in mid air!" Lois yelled again

" You may not have a choice now just push Lo pushes!"

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME! CLARK!" Chloe yelled

" GET HER DOWN DAD"

Then Jonathan woke up from the couch

" Mommy? Daddy? Manda?" He said wandering around...

" MOMMY!" He yelled when he saw her floating up in the air screaming

" Whets wrong daddy?" He asked the Clark noticed him in the doorway

" Chloe take him in the other room and distract him please!" Clark said pulling Lois down with all his strength

" Aunt Chloe what's wrong?" He asked again

" Your new baby sister or brother is coming now"

" I WANT TO WATCH" He said jumping up and down

" There's nothing to see" Chloe said picking him up carrying him to her and Bruce's bedroom

" I'm just too young; I hate being to young!" He said

" I know I know I've been there buddy but your going to be a big brother now so you wont be the youngest now," She said

" Yay!" He said.

Then Lois and Clark came walking through the door, " Chlo I got her down I'm taking her to the hospital take care of the kids okay?"

" No problem speedy" Chloe said

" Thanks Chloe for everything" Lois said " Come on smallville before I drop this baby on Chloe's floor," She said walking as fast as she could to the balcony

" De nada " She replied with a wave off as Clark took off holding Lois like never before.


	11. a evening of life : Part 2

He flew them to an alley behind the hospital and he picked her up and carryed her through the doors.

" I NEED A DOCTOR NOW! MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY!" he cried out

A nurse heard him and noticed he would holding her up effortlessly she grabbed a wheelchair and rain it over to him .

" Okay sir set her down right here I will give you a room and send a doctor in "

" SEND ONE TO ME NOW LADY! " Lois cried starring the woman in the eyes

" Sir you are going to take he to the maternity ward and then to room 509 there she will deliver her baby" The nurse said

" Thank you " Clark said and held lois' hand and pushed her to an elevator , the doors closed . She sqeezed her stomach and looked at clark .

" Smallville , don't worry this one dosen't hurt as much a johnathan more like Amanda. " Lois said smirking then squinting in pain

" I have to Lo , what if the baby floats out of you or something , how do we explain it? What if it's took much pressure on your body, what if "

" Clark ! Shut it okay ? Everything is going to be fine and dandy now get me to my room so I cant get this child out of me and we can have another miracle okay?" She said kissing him as he bent down to her height and he pushed her out of the elevator .

He brought her to the room and shut the door , he seated her on the bed . " I will be right back Im going for a doctor don't move!" He said

" Got it dad ." She smiled . He smiled back and went out for a doctor .

He found a woman ( Who he personally felt more comfortable with looking at her private parts ) and asked her to come see lois to at least take vitals .

" Acually im busy but let em go find another female doctor who specializes in that for you , I know they are slow about getting doctor's in for deliveries . "

" Thanks " He said turning and returning to the room . he walked in ,shut the door, and sat down .

" How are you ?"

" Just peachy thanks! "

He smiled back and kissed her. " You know how beautiful you look right now? " he said

" You know what room this is ?" She asked him

" No not really ..." He replied

" Room 509, smallville medical center , does september 22 , 2004 ring a bell to you?" She said

" No.. not...oh my god! " He said realizing where they were . they were in the same room they had been almost 25 years ago , the night they met.

" Lo , why did you inisit on smallville medical center when we were in meteropolis ?" He asked

" Beacause I wanted your family to be born in smallville , not meteropolis , not krypton , smallville." She said smiling

" I love you so much Lois ! " he said

" And I love you but I would love to get this baby out NOW!" She yelled clutching her stomche.

" Okay , okay deep breaths deep breaths Lo come on! " he said

" Clark if a doctor doesn't come soon you are going to deliver this baby ! " She said

" Im going to find one Now! " He said running to the door

" No Clark dont leave me , even for a second please!" She yelled

" Okay , I won't ever , I promise you , I will never leave you ! "

" Okay just get this baby out! " She yelled

" Push Lois Push! "

" URGH ... AHHHHH" She yelled gripping clarks hand

" Okay okay good , come one give me another strong puch Mom! " He said " Push "

" Immmm PUSHING!" She yelled

" Lois I see a head come on 2 more Big pushes come on sweetie "

" CLARKKK WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ..." She pushed hard before she finished " PET NAMES!"

" Okay okay! sorry come one more! " He said holding the baby's head and back

" CLARK IT HURTS SO BAD! " She yelled

" I know I know , But lois our child is so beautiful it ,it, has your eye's come on one more please for me... for the baby ..."

" No you have no Idea how much it hurts! okay one more..."

" On the count of three Lois , one, two ,..."

Then she pushed and she pushed the beautiful child out and he held it and said " congratulations mommy it's a boy ! " He said smiling. He had another son , another beautiful child .

" Oh my gosh clark a son! " She was crying , holding the gentle baby , petting his tender fresh skin , . They didn't worry about mineral drops or him catching a cold from no blanket, he was already invulnerable , he came out not even crying a tear , not even bloody at all . He was in fact just like his father except for he looked like a male version of his mother.

They held their new son and cooed over him and kissed each other . ' I am the luckiest man in the entire universe ' He thought to himself.


	12. A ending is also a new begging

The day had been an intresting one. From getting pied in the face and giving the Kent family a reason to once again come together and smile . They had a new son , and 2 great children , life couldnt get any better.

Clark and Lois had decied on clark for the baby's name. They flew home and sat around and adored each other for the next day. Clark would pick up on the chores on a later day. Amanda started high school and learned to keep her heat vision power in check while Johnathan on the other hand was a whole diffrent story . He had some trouble keeping his powers in check in kindergarden so Lois and Clark home schooled him for a while.

Clark and Lois loved each other everyday like they never imagined they could . There Love was enevitable and ledgendary.

Fin.

A/N: I know its a wild ending but there may be a sequal sometime.


End file.
